Coordinate measuring machines, for example, have been known as measuring apparatus that are brought into contact with a surface of an object to be measured to measure the shape of the surface of the object to be measured. Such a coordinate measuring machine employs a measuring probe that is brought into contact with an object to be measured to detect the surface shape thereof (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 10-288502; hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1). The measuring probe described in Patent Literature 1 includes: a stylus having a contact part to be in contact with (a surface of) an object to be measured; and detection elements capable of detecting a movement of the contact part. In Patent Literature 1, the detection elements are fixed to a detection element supporting part formed in the stylus. On the basis of outputs generated by strains in the detection elements due to the deformation of the detection element supporting part, a touch signal (contact sensed signal) is outputted. In other words, Patent Literature 1 implements the measuring probe with the simple structure.